Simon
Opening Scene: A shady looking man driving a filthy elcamino pulls up to an old converted gas station. The building is well worn, but otherwise in surprisingly good shape. There’s a sign that says “Fix it shop, If you can break it, we can fix it.” , the man walks in to the cluttered but tidy front office with an “open’ sign in the window. He hears 1990’s grunge music playing in the back room and leans over and rings the hand bell on the counter. Cut to Simon, a tall figure who is lost in the middle of working on something on his workbench, Sparks reflected in his Goggles, stained leather smock and tools busy at work. He calls, “Just a second” and finishes his task. He puts down the work, covers it with a cloth, wipes his hands, takes off the goggles and heads to the desk. As he comes out from behind a curtain, the man pulls out a large gun. After a brief pause, Simon chuckles and says “Hey, you know that I can fix that for you, make it better than new. I bet it’s giving you one hell of a recoil.” The smirk on his face shows off his hollywood smile and you are able to see that he’s a tall, handsome, young elf with dark hair and blue eyes who seems very at home in this environment. The shady looking man with the gun laughs and hands over the gun saying “yeah, you always know what I need before I even ask Simon.” Glad to see the shop’s open again. SIMON: Hey, I just want to keep you safe out there. I’m finally feeling up to working again. You know I can’t stand to see people using shoddy equipment. Where did you pick that thing up… No, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know. You want the usual workup on this one? or would you like me to give you the works? HAM: No, just a quick clean up and minimal alterations for now, I’ll need it ready tomorow if possible. How’s the family? SIMON: They’re well, keeping safe. I should be able to get this ready by morning, but the rush job will cost extra. HAM; It always does, but damn it , you’re worth it. He looks a little concerned looking pulling out his credstick. Is there anything I can do for you, or is it straight cred this time? Simon: I’m always willing to accomodate a friend Ham, Since you mention it, I could use you to run an errrand for me. HAM; Simon, I still think you should join me on a run. It’s good money and it would be nice to have you along. SIMON: Nah, that’s not my cup of tea. I help keep runners safe, but don’t run myself. you know that. Besides I’m still not feeling 100%. HAM; Well, don’t say I didn’t offer. I guess I”d rather have you here anyway. SIMON: Everybody does. Ok, you can pick this up anytime after 9 tomorrow. Stay safe out there. Catch Phrases: * “Upgrade your gun, make it back from your run” * “Stay safe out there” * “Not my cup of tea” Simon Hescher, Father: Jake Hescher, Mother: Kyra Hescher, Adoptive Dad/mentor: Malcom Reynolds Married to Kate Sloan, Father to ANA Hescher, Simon runs a repair shop out of this converted gas station on the corner of 100th and main in Bellevue. It is clearly identified as a Repair shop “you break it we fix it”. But for those in the know, it's the best spot for armorer work, particularly for modding weapons of all sorts. He has a front desk area with two sets of monitor arrays (one that’s obviously following all movement in the office, and one that is a hidden backup connected to the improvised assault response system in case anyone tries to break in or cause trouble). And behind the front desk is a small office/workspace for detail work. and behind that, a false wall, behind which is the armory shop and cyberware station. There are three garage bays: The Far end is set up for automotive and rented by a tennant (Scot/ Scooter) One set up as the main repair workshop with projects half done, improvized creations hanging about and spare parts galore. One that’s just storage. Each has an oil pit beneath. The pit beneath the storage facility has a secret door that tunnels underground to what used to be the Gas tanks. that have been converted into an armory/secure/hidden storage facility/bunker/saferoom. It was once full of items but Simon has sold off most of what he had to pay for medical expenses. There is also a modest living space that was added above the shop, two bedrooms, bathroom Kitchenette and a small living room. Repair rates: @ 100/hr + materials+10% - handyman: 70 - computer 75 - medical 80 - electrician 100 - Auto: 125 - Armorer 125 - cyber: 200 - Forgery: varies